Victoria Justice
Victoria Dawn Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress, singer, model, and dancer. She is best known for playing the roles of Lola Martinez on Zoey 101, Rebecca on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Tori Vega on Victorious, and Shelby Marx on iCarly. An odd thing about Victoria that she stated in an interview was that every time she visits Universal City walk, she must run through the fountain there as a sort of tradition. Background *'Full Name': Victoria Dawn Justice *'Birthdate': February 19, 1993 *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Eye Color': Brown *'Astrological sign': Pisces Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida. She is of Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side, and of Irish, English, and German descent on her father's side. Career In 2003, Victoria began appear in guest roles on several TV series including the WB's Gilmore Girls and Everwood. Victoria also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "The Fairest of The All" as a junior beauty pageant winner named Rebecca whom Cody Martin had a crush on. In addition, Victoria had minor roles in the films Mary, When Do We Eat?, Silver Bells, The Garden, and Unknown. Victoria's first major role came in 2006 on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) is a perky actress who quickly becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas), and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). Justice replaced Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera), who had left for personal reasons. In 2009, Victoria played Tammi Dyson on Nickelodeon's original movie, Spectacular!. She also had a supporting role in the feature film The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. In that same year, she also guest starred as herself on The Naked Brothers Band and also starred in the iCarly episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Victoria plays Shelby Marx, an MMA fighter, in that episode. Victoria also guest starred on a third Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Victoria guest starred in one episode of The Troop. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 2008 that Victoria had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon and that the network was developing a new sitcom starring the actress. The series, Victorious, takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Victoria's character Tori Vega as she pursues her singing career. It premiered on March 27th, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the second biggest premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. She and the whole Victorious cast did a Walmart Soundcheck concert on May 26, 2011. Victoria is starring in a comedy with Chelsea Handler, Josh Pence, and Johnny Knoxville titled Fun Size, about a teenage girl who manages to lose her younger brother while babysitting him by taking him trick-or-treating on Halloween and must find him before her mother finds out. It premieres sometime in October 2012. She has recently gotten involved with "Girl Up", a United Nations foundation that addresses the needs of some of the world's hardest-to-reach adolescent girls by channeling the energy and compassion of American girls as a powerful voice for change. She went on an awareness trip for the cause to Central America (including Guatemala) on August 29th-31st. She also star alongside Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brien in the 2012 Sundance movie, The First Time. Big Time Rush Victoria guest starred as herself in the episode Big Time Tour Bus, headlining a tour with Big Time Rush. At the first three stops; San Antonio, Albuquerque, and Phoenix, the guys were late forcing her to do encore performances, to the point of running out of songs in Phoenix. When the guys are late again, she performs more encores, again running out songs. When Gustavo suggests that she sings her Christmas album, she retorts that it's June prompting him to scream at her to sing it. After being reminded that screaming does not work on Victoria, he begins begging her, Victoria ordering the "V-Team" to bring her seasonal props and she heads back out. Once the Christmas album is done, and Victoria has comprehensively run out of material, BTR finally arrives, apologizing to Victoria, though Carlos compliments her hat. When Gustavo tries to take the credit for saving the concert, Victoria takes advantage of a honk bonk to deck him. The episode was filmed on April 10, 2013 Source Trivia *She is the second actress from Victorious to guest star on Big Time Rush, after Elizabeth Gillies. She is also the second Zoey 101 actress to appear on the show, after Erin Sanders. Ironically, Camille does not feature in the episode she stars in. Category:Females Category:Guest Stars Category:One appearance only Category:Adults Category:Real-Life Articles